Forbidden Ninja Comedy
by Narcissistic Sammi Lover
Summary: Who would of ever guessed that everyone from Naruto would be getting drunk, going to strip clubs, pulling pranks, and... Someone Or two ; Are gay!


**I'm going to be pausing my little Naruto romance to make this little Naruto Comedy, it will also be continued and in chapters.**

**I hope you guys enjoy, I'm very good at comedy, it flows naturally from me.**

**Well, without anymore waiting, let's start! =w=**

**

* * *

**

It was a cold day, the wind was filled with Yaoi, I mean Adventure! Naruto and Sasuke were out and about, hanging out with there little BroMance going on.

"Hey yo Sasukeeee, let's go get drunk!" Naruto yelled out, jumping up and down thinking of the chance to drink with the lonely Uchiha.

"Yo? Why are you talking like a gangster from the real world? Blah, don't worry about it, let's just go get drunk.. Nothing else to do" Sasuke murmured with a small sigh under his breath. _Oh lordly, I hope Naruto isn't all touchy when he gets drunk._

Naruto lit up with a huge smile as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran off to the Konoha pub of strange gay hookup's, and by this I mean.. NINJA'S ACT GAY WHEN THEY'RE DRUNK.

Once they arrived to the bar, they quickly grabbed the first open seat at the bar and ordered the bartender to come here, "I'd like to order a Ninja Knockout, what about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Umm.. Give me a depressed emo vodka" Sasuke said with a sneer, looking down at the bar with a blank expression on his face.

"sheesh, lighten up.. This is a Fanfic we're in, not the actual Naruto series, you can go ahead and drop the emo act!" Naruto hinted with a angry sounding voice.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eys, almost as if he was relieved, "You mean.. I can act my true colors?~" Sasuke yelled with joy, acting as if just won the ninja jackpot.

Naruto hesitated, not ever seeing his true colors.. Almost afraid to "Yes, you can… O_O"

Sasuke instantly grew a huge grin on his face as he grabbed at his clothes and ripped them off, revealing a rainbow engulfed ninja outfit "I feel so freeee~ Like.. My god! It's so hard acting like such a a melodramatic emo kid" Sasuke said with such passion, clenching his fist as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"….No..Fucking..Way.." Naruto gasped with such amazement, His eyes opened so wide, almost as if he just saw a ghost "I KNEW YOU WERE GAY! I have this.. Gay-Dar, I can detect you gays!" Naruto smiled, glad to see he wasn't wrong after all.

"Well, it's not hard to tell, I mean.. Seriously Naruto boy, remember when we kissed that one episode? Everyone thought it was an accident.." Sasuke chuckled as he continued "Nah, you felt my tongue wiggle around in your mouth, right? Yup, I was enjoying it, little boy"

"Ew, okay.. I get you're gay, I can live with it. Please just don't act like that towards me. Dx" Naruto said with a sob, afraid of being raped by the new found gay Sasuke..

Sasuke smiled and reassured Naruto with a true but disturbing fact "Don't worry my cute little ninja friend, the only male ninja that I like is.." Sasuke stops and picks up the drink he ordered and almost forgot about, he takes a huge gulp and slams it down "LEE! That sexy ass bowl cut ninja drives my family jewels CRAZY"

Naruto quickly chugs his whole drink, trying to get drunk so he can stay sane from the gross taste Sasuke has in men "You mean you like bushy brows? Alright, Even I would have better taste in men than that!" Naruto exclaimed, hoping that didn't sound too gay..

"Oh really? Then who would you go after if you were gay? Hmmm, little ninja boy?" Sasuke said, pushing the question onto Naruto, poking at his gay side. HURHURHUR.

…. "Well, I'm not gay but if I HAD to choose one male ninja…" Naruto blushed real hard, afraid to admit who he actually thought was.. A decent male to date.. "Sai.. He's just.." Naruto quickly cut himself off as he ordered another drink, chugged it, feeling a little dizzy already.

Sasuke laughed hard, snorting like a pig "Really! You like Sai! Now that's funny, I always knew you had a thing for him and his belly shirts" Sasuke ordered another drink, slowly sipping away at it, feeling a little buzzed, but not much.

"Whel! Yush kno what? -Hic- Sai ish uh.. Vawy naice gai! -hic-" Naruto stumbled over his words, feeling very tipsy.

"Are you drunk, Naruto? You've only had two drinks" Sasuke asked, a little worried and also disappointed with his weak ability to handle alcohol.

"Whut? Yu tink I'ish.. I'Ish.. Dwunk? I.. I cun handul so much.. " Naruto forgot what he was saying as he focused his sight onto Sasuke "Gush wut! Tat kish we had in.. Uh.. -Hic- That old episode.. I liked it tuu!" Yelled naruto with a huge drunken blush on his face, reaching out and grabbing Sasukes hand.

"Hehe, oh really?" Sasuke smiled and knew that a drunken ninja's words were a sober ninja's thoughts. Sasuke knew right then and there that Naruto secretly had a crush on Sasuke, but too proud and manly to admit it.

Sasuke picked up the drunk little ninja and held him in his arms, safely carrying him back to his house "We need to get you in bed, mister drunky poo". After a few stumbles and a fall, they finally made it to Naruto's house, Sasuke softly laid Naruto onto his bed, kissed his forehead and wished him goodnight. _Well, a little prank won't hurt. Let's just say Naruto will wake up with a dick on his forehead._

_

* * *

_

**Well, that was fun to right! =w=**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and I look forward to updating this!**

**Oh My Kira- I love you, hun! 3**


End file.
